The invincible king of the frozen lands of the east
by KageSekai
Summary: En un viaje a las tierras nórdicas, un desafortunado evento se hace presente, donde un dios del caos advierte y amenaza con iniciar el Ragnarok, un 2do dios aparece, pero al ver a un joven con un gran parecido a su viejo enemigo, mete en grandes líos al joven Japonés, ahora, Kusanagi Godou deberá de combatir y detener a ambos dioses o el mundo terminara.


**Título.-The invincible king of the frozen lands of the east.**

 **Fic: Campione!: Matsurowanu Kamigami to Kamigoroshi no Maou.**

 _En un viaje a las tierras nórdicas, un desafortunado evento se hace presente, donde un dios del caos advierte y amenaza con iniciar el Ragnarok, un 2do dios aparece, pero al ver a un joven con un gran parecido a su viejo enemigo, mete en grandes líos al joven Japonés, ahora, Kusanagi Godou deberá de combatir y detener a ambos dioses o el mundo terminara._

* * *

 **Prólogo.**

La luz del sol que daba seguridad a las personas, que alejaba la oscuridad que rodeaba a las personas, tan brillante y hermoso que gobernaba en el cielo, el astro rey, el cual se encontraba sobre la cabeza de miles de personas, que a su vez, podía obligar a las personas a despertar de sus pacíficos sueños y eso se notaba en ese mismo momento.

En el hermoso océano, tan extenso como infinito, de un color tan puro que era posible ver a los peces nadar, que uno podía felizmente nadar (Aunque no fuera recomendable), donde personas podrían disfrutar un paseo en bote o un crucero, a su vez, actividades como el buceo o simplemente nadar tranquilamente, pescar también era una opción muy entretenida, si se tenía la paciencia para ello.

Y en medio de ese infinito y hermoso océano, estaba un gran barco, un crucero bastante elegante, el cual, pase a que contaba con espacio de casi 325 pasajeros (en parejas y algunos solitarios), en una habitación, viajaba en solitario joven en un enorme camarote de lujo, no era una Suite, pero podía compararse con ellos, aunque realmente no era de su gusto.

En el camarote, sentado en una cama y mirando una ventana al azul cielo, un joven de 16 años o eso aparentaba, un cabello negro ligeramente alborotado de una tonalidad como la obsidiana, una tez morena, un rostro bien parecido, pero no podía llamarse guapo, aquel joven usaba una camisa azul de manga larga y un suéter negro ligero además de llevar un pantalón negro pero con gran cantidad de tela, como si quisiera evitar el frío.

Pero esa ropa era la correcta, debido a lo cerca que estaba de su destino, un lugar tan frío como puede ser posible, incluso con el sol en su máxima potencia, ahora mismo el frío y el calor combatían y el frío ganaban, por eso mismo, debía vestir con ropas muy cálidas y evitar el abismal frío del viento, por las tierras nórdicas.

Un suspiro salió de la boca del joven, debido al aire, era totalmente visible, su rostro estaba con una expresión cansada, además de portar unos ojos cansados, además de una expresión de aburrimiento o posiblemente solo sea de pesadez.

– No puedo creer que realmente tenga que hacer esto – Dijo el joven quien no alejaba su vista del suelo – Pensar que realmente iría a este viaje – Suspiro con pesadez.

Todo empezó con los finales de Junio, pero a inicios de Julio, apunto de empezar las vacaciones de verano, pero antes de siquiera empezar, termino por ir a unas tierras nórdicas, en un pequeño pueblo cerca de Finlandia y Suecia, todo por un pedido de su abuelo.

Todo comenzó hace 2 semanas.

El Lunes, tras regresar de su escuela, la Academia Jounan, el joven regresaba a su hogar, una casa de 2 pisos que era una librería, la cual había aguantado desde la 2da guerra mundial, lugar donde vivían 4 personas, aunque parecían ser solo 3 personas.

Su hermana pequeña, su abuelo y él, eran las únicas personas que vivían en aquella casa que una vez fue una librería.

Su hermana menor iba a pasar al 2do año de la escuela secundaria de Jounan, pertenecía al club del té, además de eso, era bastante dominante, con el aura de una reina en toda palabra, cosa que había heredado de su madre, la cual era incluso peor que su hija.

Su abuelo, quien en su juventud fue un muy importante maestro del Folclore Japonés en una respetada y prestigiosa universidad, por eso mismo, tenía a alumnos y maestros a quienes conocía muy bien y por sus diversos viajes de joven, adulto e incluso de viejo, conocía a muchas personas en todas partes del mundo, era una personas muy social e incluso, todo un asesino de mujeres (mujeriego), debido a las diversas conexiones con mujeres que tenía.

Cuando entro a su hogar, noto 3 pares de zapatos en la entrada, 1 uno de niñas, que le pertenecía a su hermana, otros eran mayores y de hombre que eran de su abuelo, pero había un 3er par que eran casi idénticos al de su abuelo, posiblemente un amigo suyo había venido a visitarlo.

– Onii-chan – De la nada, una voz llamó al joven, quien miró delante suyo para ver a la dueña de esa voz.

Era una linda niña, un cabello castaño corto con unos bollos de adorno en los lados de la cabeza, una tez blanca como el más dulce y suave melocotón, unos orbes verdes que dejarían a la esmeralda en vergüenza, un lindo, inocente pero orgulloso rostro, el cual uno podía observar con gran fascinación, una camisa blanca de manga corta debajo un una camiseta amarilla de manga larga y una falda roja, además de llevar un delantal, lo que le daba entender que había estado cocinando.

– Que pasa Shizuka, sucede algo – Pregunto a su hermana menor, la cual le había hablado en un tono algo preocupada.

– Godou, que bueno que por fin llegas – Dijo una nueva voz, pero en este caso era varonil y de una persona mayor.

Saliendo de la sala, un hombre mayor, entre los 55 y los 60, pero que se conservaba de buena manera, su cabello negro que portaba la entrada de algunas canas, una tez morena, un poco más fuerte que la de su nieto y unos ojos negros como la obsidiana, un rostro elegante, no era guapo realmente, pero tenía aquel extraño sentimiento de lady killer, un asesino de mujeres, que llevaba puesto un traje negro de gala, con una corbata roja, un sombrero negro a juego con su traje, además de llevar una maleta en su mano derecha.

Aquel hombre de mediana edad, era su abuelo, Kusanagi Ichirou, un antiguo maestro del folclore Japonés, pero debido a su traje y maleta, era obvio que estaba por ir a uno de sus típicos viajes a quien sabe que parte del mundo, pero su abuelo bajo la maleta y metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos de la chamarra negra que llevaba y saco un sobre.

– Godou, sé que es muy repentino, pero un amigo mío que se encuentra en estos momentos en Alemania me llamó, diciendo que es una urgencia, pero a su vez, un compañero me llamó de un pueblo cercano entre Finlandia y Suecia, donde encontraron un objeto misterioso y desean que lo mire, pero no puedo ir a los 2 lados, por lo tanto, en lo que voy a ver a mi amigo en Alemania, necesito que te dirijas a ese pueblo y traigas ese objeto – Declaro su abuelo, Kusanagi Ichirou a su nieto, mientras le entregaba aquel sobre blanco – Muchas gracias, el barco sale la próxima semana, hasta luego.

Y sin siquiera escuchar las protestas, las cuales sabía que habría, Ichirou salió de la casa a una extraordinaria velocidad, rumbo al aeropuerto más cercano con la intención de ir a Alemania y ver a aquel amigo que lo llamó.

Godou, al ver que no tenía más opción que hacer lo que su abuelo le "pidió", suspiro con pesadez, abrió el sobre para ver los boletos y sus ojos se abrieron con estupefacción, pero era normal.

En el boleto, indicaba que era para un muy costoso crucero en uno de las suites más lujosos y caros, cosa que era obvio, una cortesía de quien lo llamó, pero esas cosas eran comunes para su abuelo hasta cierto punto, pero no era él, el que iba a viajar a aquel pueblo, sino él, Kusanagi Godou.

Godou, quien siempre creció sin muchos lujos o uno que otro ocasional por un amigo de su abuelo cuando lo invitaban a ir a una parte del mundo, pero en personal, prefería lugares no tan llamativos y aceptables a su estilo económico de vida, por lo tanto, aquel boleto de la suite más cara del barco era una exageración para él, pero no podía devolver el boleto cuando ya lo pagaron.

Solo rezo que, el día de la salida, pudiera una forma de obtener un lugar sencillo en aquel crucero y no tener que estar en aquella suite solitario.

Aunque lo pensaba detenidamente, sin su abuelo, con su madre trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche, a veces sin regresar, con él en un largo viaje, su hermana menor, Shizuka Kusanagi como estaría.

Si bien, él mejor que nadie sabía lo independiente que podía ser su hermana menor, dejarla sola era algo que no le llamaba la atención, no era un hermano mayor por nada en el mundo, debía de pensar en la más pequeña de la familia, ya que solo había un boleto, obviamente no podía acompañarlo, entonces decidió preguntárselo directamente.

– Shizuka – Llamando a su linda hermana por su nombre, ella volteo a ver a su hermano mayor – Mientras el abuelo y yo no estamos, que piensas hacer – Pregunto Godou a su pequeña hermana menor.

Godou la verdad, podía entender si dijera que pasaría el tiempo con una de sus amigas, o invitaría a amigas a la casa, incluso el llamar a Asuka y que se quedara un tiempo, incluso el ir a su casa no era mala idea, la familia de Asuka y la suya son muy buenos conocido, no por nada era amigos de la infancia, pero aparte de todo lo demás, sino tenía planeado algo, Godou no podía permitirse dejar sola a su hermana.

– Mi abuelo me dijo que, en lo que Onii-chan regresaba o él ya estaba regresando, entonces que fuera a vivir y de paso, cuidar a Sakura que se encuentra cerca de aquí – Revelo el plan del más grande de la familia Kusanagi la hermana menor.

Con esas palabras, Godou se calmó, Sakura era una prima que tenían y empezó a vivir sola durante un corto tiempo, la verdad era para que pudiera estudiar y realizar su independencia… o eso sería lo más lógico.

Sabiendo como era su prima de antemano y como era su tío, además de haberlo hablado, su tío dejo que Sakura estudiara en Tokio, con la condición de no poder entrar en contacto (ella misma) con otro familiar (la familia Kusanagi), por lo que debía de vivir sola, aunque en el caso de Sakura, esperaba poder alojarse con sus primos, tía y el abuelo Ichirou, pero su padre la obligo a desistir de ese plan de manera fructuosa para ella.

No obstante, si Shizuka se quedara con ella, sería muy bueno, Godou no diría que no estaba preocupado por su prima, la quería mucho, además de que su prima Sakura era muy inocente, por lo tanto, el saber que Shizuka la cuidara lo llenaba de tranquilidad, por lo tanto, solo debía de esperar la llegada de la siguiente semana para poder ir de viaje.

* * *

Lo siguiente que pasó, fue que logro cambiar con otro pasajero la suite que tenía por una habitación menos costosa, pero en cambio, fue una más o menos costosa y el señor, conmovido por la generosidad del joven, por (inconscientemente) ayudar en su luna de miel, le dio una gran cantidad de dinero y además, le pidió juntarse con él durante el viaje a su destino, conocerse.

Un nuevo suspiro nació de su boca, notando nuevamente el aíre frío que emanaba el área donde se encontraba, en realidad, no le molestaba casi nada el frío, tenía ropa para tolerarlo, pero lo cansado que era, emocionalmente, un viaje en este tipo de crucero y con personas que han hecho grandes cosas para subir, además de las persona que iba conociendo por aquel amable hombre.

Godou siempre se había considerado una persona aburrida, que no tenía el don de las palabras como su abuelo, no tenía esa "habilidad social" que tenía su abuelo, solo era un aburrido joven de 15 años, que estaba por cumplir los 16 prontamente, eso era todo, era una persona muy diferente de su abuelo y más si se trata en el tema de las féminas, pues su abuelo con esa edad, ya tenía pareja o una buena relación con diversas niñas, de su edad o un poco mayores también, y por el gran parecido entre abuelo y nieto, consideraban que Godou tenía ese talento como su abuelo para ser un asesino de mujeres.

Cosa que Godou negaba furtivamente cada que el tema es tocado, pues el tiempo que no ha tenido novia o un romance, es igual a los años vividos del mismo, 15 años sin una relación amorosa o una novia, pero a Godou realmente no le importaba mucho, después de todo, si iba a encontrar a la mujer que amaba, que fuera con tiempo y paciencia, conociéndose mejor y amándose día a día.

Al ver como ya eran las 9 en punto, decidió salir de su cama e ir a la cubierta superior, ya debían haber puesto el bufet y algunas actividades para matar al frío, aunque era muy posible encontrarse con aquel hombre.

* * *

En la planta superior, la cual tenía tablas de roble reforzadas interiormente con tablas de acero puro, el joven adolescente de 15 años entonces miró el cristalino mar, que abecés tomaba una tonalidad azul turquesa, mientras el fresco aíre entraba en sus fosas nasales, respirando el aire puro combinado con la sal marina.

– Tan hermoso como el 1er día, no lo crees, Godou-kun – De la nada, una elegante voz sonó en la espalda del joven, pero Godou sabía muy bien quien era, entonces volteo su cabeza.

Un guapo hombre de unos 26 años posiblemente, de un corto y bien peinado cabello azul oscuro, de una tez blanca como el melocotón y unos orbes verdes jade medianos, un rostro que demostraba elegancia y clase de la más alta, con un traje negro digno de un hombre de negocios de la más alta categoría, ese hombre venía acompañado de una hermosa mujer.

Un cabello plateado como la plata, era lacio y llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, una tez ligeramente pálida y unos orbes tan azules como el zafiro, un hermoso y elegante rostro, tan hermoso como las mismas estrellas, usaba un vestido blanco con finales negros y un suéter de manga larga gruesa, además de ser bastante cálido, un sombrero de paja que la cubría del sol, además de un anillo en su mano derecha expuesta y un collar de joyas, una dama de alta cuna sin lugar a dudas.

– Buenos días, es un gusto verlo tan temprano en la mañana, Hoshigawa-san y Herfaena-san – Dijo Godou al hombre con quien convivía en ese lujoso crucero y su hermosa esposa.

– Ya te lo hemos dicho Godou-kun, llámanos por nuestros nombres, eso de ser llamado por mi apellido es como cuando me hablan con Sr., una molestia de todo el rato, solo llámame Hako – Dijo el guapo hombre al joven.

– Así es, no te preocupes por nada, así que llámame Layla – Dijo la hermosa mujer con una sonrisa amable y cariñosa.

– Entendido – Dijo Godou con una sonrisa en su cara.

– Solo falta 1 semana para llegar al 1er destino del crucero, Suecia, el aire ya se siente frío por ello y le da una frescura muy buena al lugar – Dijo Hako mientras estiraba sus manos – Pero la comida también es muy buena, vamos a dentro, todo el mundo está esperando – Dijo y con su mano alrededor del cuello de Godou, camino, llevándolo con él.

Godou suspiró, realmente sería un pedido muy difícil.

* * *

En el casino, donde había un inmenso bufet, se encontraba Godou junto con Hako y su esposa Layla, además de diversas parejas de aristócratas, jugadores de algún deporte mundialmente famosos, actores y demás en parejas, hablando tan calmadamente mientras comían.

Como una nota al marguen, la edad legal para entrar al casino es a partir de los 20 años, pero debido a la influencia de Hako, a Godou se le permitía entrar y ordenar lo que sea, hasta bebidas alcohólicas.

Como ya era común para Godou, platico de todo tipo de cosas mientras hablaba con los presentes, desde las cosas más triviales, hasta algunas cosas personales, pero él no podía escapar, no había forma.

– Entonces, como es tu novia Godou, realmente me da una gran curiosidad saber cómo es la afortunada, así que por favor, dinos – Dijo una de las hermosas mujeres del grupo donde estaba, pero esa pregunta se hizo cuando estaba tomando algo, se atraganto un poco y tosió.

De la nada, el rostro del joven se tornó ligeramente rojo mientras miraba para otro lado, cosa que llamó la atención de las chicas, quienes entendieron el significado de esa acción y para mal, lo dijeron en voz alta.

– No puede ser, no has tenido una novia – Y con un ligero {Kya} de algunas, otras estaban susurrando con rostros muy animados, mientras que Godou se sonrojaba violentamente y los hombres palmeaban su espalda.

* * *

Tras eso, comer un poco y jugar un rato en el casino, como ya era costumbre, fueron a la posición y demás actividades en la proa, donde todo el mundo iba con trajes de baños, incluyendo los presentes, como Godou, que llevaba una chamarra azul celeste y un traje de baño rojo con negro.

Pero de lo único que se hablaba y más en mujeres, era sobre la información de Godou al no tener pareja, lo que le parecía extraño a las mujeres mayores, pues el chico era un gran partido, ya sea para sus hijas o, secretamente, para ellas.

Entonces, unas jóvenes chicas se acercaron a hablar con Godou, mientras exponían su cuerpo, por los trajes de baño de 2 piezas que llevaban.

Si las chicas babeaban por Godou cuando no sabían que no tenía novia, ahora al saber eso, se volverían agresivas conejas que buscarían llamar la atención del peligroso lobo, ya que Godou era verdaderamente popular en el barco y más cuando pase a su corta edad, siempre ganaba en los juegos del casino, sobretodo en 21 y Póker, por eso era muy popular en el crucero.

Pero para las chicas eso era poco importante, tenía un buen cuerpo, no era el cuerpo perfecto, aún tenía un poco de grasa, pero no era una persona con sobrepeso, pues tenía un cuerpo bien cuidado.

Godou estaba algo avergonzado en ese momento, realmente ya deseaba llegar a si destino, solo faltaban 7 días más y acabaría todo.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 **[EL MALENTENDIDO ENCUENTRO]**

 _Parte. 1_

Tras haber pasado la última semana en el mar, por fin se llegó a tierras suecas, en Bastad, el puerto por fin era visible, además de los múltiples barcos en la bahía, lo que indicaba el fin del viaje en crucero, ahora solo faltaba ir a aquel pequeño pueblo oculto y regresar a Japón con aquella cosa por la cual citaron a su abuelo y este lo citó a él a ir en su lugar.

Bajando del barco, rápidamente se despidió de todos aquellos a quienes él conoció y ver cómo llegar a Milthur (pueblo inventado).

Bajando a las tierras suecas de Bastad, Godou camino con su equipaje más o menos ligero, su abuelo le dio un poco de dinero para el viaje, pero ahora tenía mucho más debido a los juegos ganados en el casino del barco y con las apuestas contra otros pasajeros.

La verdad, Godou pensaba que eso terminaría de esa manera, como en el caso de la reunión de su familia, donde siempre era llamado para jugar al póker y ser el invicto campeón, en realidad, ya tenía 10 veces más de lo que costaba el boleto original que tenía, después de todo, gente extremadamente rica era los que estaban en ese crucero, solo como unas 8 personas de familias normales o no muy adineradas estaban como pasajeros en aquel hermoso y lujoso crucero.

Godou a su vez había ayudado a otros pasajeros no tan ricos, ganando más gratitud de la que podía tolerar, algunas personas incluso les dieron cosas o les prepararon algunas cosas, ya tenía comida como para un mes entero, dinero para poder vivir tranquilamente en muchos lugares, lo más increíble sin duda era, las fuertes conexiones con personas de diversas partes del mundo, todo eso en 3 semanas en el mar.

Como una nota al margue, esa habilidad era rara vez utilizada en Godou y era más vista en su abuelo.

Godou suspiró con ligera pesadez, ser libre era una cosa, pero terminar el trabajo era ahora lo más importante, por lo tanto, el joven debía de buscar una forma de llegar al pueblo de Milthur, entonces tomar ese objeto y luego regresar a casa en un viaje en avión, ese era el plan optado por el joven de 15 años y próximos 16.

Godou camino a todos lados, la verdad, no sabía cómo pedir a una persona que lo llevara a aquel pequeño pueblo escondido, pero tampoco sabía cómo llegar así que, debía de encontrar una forma para llegar a Milthur de una forma u otra.

Claro que, el mayor problema sin duda alguna era, el idioma, no es que se estudiara mucho el alemán, incluso el francés o el italiano, pero en sí, Godou no conocía mucho sobre otros idiomas aparte de su dialecto nativo, por lo tanto, encontrar una forma de llegar a Milthur sería muy difícil para él solo.

* * *

Tras haber caminado casi cerca de 4 horas en búsqueda de una persona que lo llevara a Milthur, pero en esos momentos, nadie aceptaba, aunque no entendían a Godou, el nombre de Milthur, al decir ese lugar, las personas ponían una mirada entre pena y lastima a Godou, cosa lo dejaba muy curioso.

– Al final, no pude encontrar a nadie que me llevara a Milthur – Suspiro mientras se sentaba en un banco cansado de lo que tuvo que pasar – Pero porque todo el mundo pone esa mirada cuando pregunto de Milthur.

– Porque se dice que una maldición ha caído sobre ese lugar – Dijo una voz a su lado, entonces Godou volteo a ver a quien le hablo.

Un apuesto hombre caucásico, un rubio cabello corto y peinado hacía atrás, una tez ligeramente pálida, de unos azules orbes brillantes y tranquilos, un rostro apuesto y bien definido, aquel hombre llevaba un suéter blanco con los finales con un tipo de algodón, una camisa negra debajo y un pantalón contra el frío igualmente blanco, con unas botas negras, pero lo más sorprendente era que el hombre hablo Japonés.

– Lamento haberlo sorprendido de esa manera, pero al ver que tenía dudas y curiosidades, decidí responder al pobre joven adolescente a mi lado – Respondió con elegancia y nobleza digna de un hombre de alta cuna – Por cierto, mi nombre es Leovardo, Leovardo Hanksero – Dijo el hombre caucásico al joven japonés.

– No se preocupe, me sorprendió escuchar a alguien hablando Japonés, eso es todo – Dijo Godou con una sonrisa en su cara – Mi nombre es Kusanagi Godou, es un gusto conocerlo – Dijo respetuosamente el joven al adulto – Pero, que había dicho de Milthur – Pregunto Godou sobre el lugar al que estaba por dirigirse.

– Es solo un rumor, pero al parecer, una maldición se hizo presente en aquella tierra, una gran tormenta de nieve, además de un frío sepulcral, aunque claro solo son rumores, pero porque un joven de tierras asiáticas va a ese lugar – Pregunto Leovardo a Godou con gran curiosidad en su voz.

– Mi abuelo me mando, pues en ese lugar se encontraba un raro objeto que quería que vieran, pero un amigo lo llamó para ir a Alemania, supuestamente algo muy grave le paso, entonces me pidió que fuera en búsqueda de ese objeto – Dijo Godou con una sonrisa algo forzada, antes de soltar un suspiro y mirar el cielo – Pero estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones – Y con una irónica sonrisa miro el cielo – Salvo que no tengo como llegar.

– Permíteme entonces ayudarte – Dijo el hombre y Godou lo miró con sorpresa – En realidad, debía de ir al pueblo para dejar unas cosas, pero ninguno de mis empleados pudo ir por el tiempo, algunos creían en la maldición y voy a ir en persona, solo espero que me digan que mi _transporte_ esté listo, así que tal si me acompañas, no sería tan aburrido de esa manera.

– Creo que está bien, al fin y al cabo, dudo que pueda encontrar otra forma otra forma de llagar al pueblo – Dijo Godou mientras se alzaba de hombros.

– Esa es la actitud – Dijo el hombre con una ligera risa.

Entonces un sonido sonó, el ruido de la alarma de llamadas del hombre, el cual saco un celular último modelo, entonces respondió, no tardo casi nada, antes de colgar, entonces se paró y miró a Godou – Ya está el transporte – Entonces ambos fueron a donde se encontraba donde se irían.

* * *

En los caminos del bosque cerca de Bastad, un carruaje empujado por 2 alces (Solo diré una cosa, es mi historia, así que puedo poner las idioteces que yo quiera), dentro de aquella carrosa iban 2 personas, Leovardo y Godou.

Tras salir de aquel banco, fueron a la entrada y salida de Bastad, donde se encontraba un hombre con una carilla con los 2 alces que los llevaría a Milthur, debido al frío en ese lugar, los caballos no se acercaban tanto y únicamente las criaturas cuadrúpedas de gran tamaño pueden moverse entre ese abismal frío.

Entonces, Leovardo y Godou subieron en la carrosa, Leovardo en el frente de la carrosa y quien conduciría a los alces y Godou en la parte trasera de la carilla, donde el frío no era tan intenso, cosa agradecía, debido a su poca y no tan abrigadoras prendas para el frío.

Entonces, la carrosa empezó a moverse, rumbo a un lugar fijo, aunque el viaje tardaría una semana entera para llegar, debido a que la tierra se llenaría de nieve y lo que más los retardaba, sin duda alguna, eran los mismos animales, pues debían de descansar y comer, era realmente algo muy complicado al mero momento.

Pero como no había más opciones, simplemente lo aceptaron.

En todo caso, Godou no tenía una prisa por cumplir el recado en sí, más que nada, era apurar el hecho de los lujosos que contaba su viaje, de ida de regreso, cosas que realmente no eran de su agrado, viajes a otras partes del mundo con su familia es una cosa, pero viajes con lujos solo para él, era otra.

Pero por el momento, disfrutaría de la paz que había en aquel paisaje, aunque sin notarlo, sus parpados empezaban a cerrarse, su conciencia dejaba ese mundo para ir al de Morfeo y lentamente, el dios del sueño, tomo al joven entre sus manos.

* * *

En otra parte de Suecia, en lo más alto de una posible montaña o una parte de tierra, una sombra de un adulto se podía observar mirando el horizonte, más exactamente, el cielo que se oscurecía rápidamente segundo tras segundo, mientras pequeños copos de nieve y llenaba lentamente la tierra con blanca y hermosa nieve.

– " _Terrible bestia nacida con garras afiladas y colmillos malditos, que trae el invierno con su visita y cubre todo con el frío, abre tus ojos y con tus fauces, asesina a mis iguales, con tu presencia, señala el cercano fin, despierta, hijo mío, ten tu venganza contra mi hermano y sobrino, despierta y a la paz destruye, ante mi llamado, anuncia el fin del mundo, gran lobo que a los dioses cazas"_ – Tras recitar esas poéticas palabras, un sonido en lo profundo de la tierra, resonó un sencillo ruido que heló a todo ser vivo que lo escucho, salvo al hombre, quien sonreía mientras escuchaba ese largo.

 ** _[Auuuuuuuuu]_**

El sonido del aullido de un lobo y uno bastante enojado.

El hombre que miraba a todo desde arriba sonrió con soberbia pura, nada lo podía detener ahora, bueno, aún faltaban un par de cosas, pero nada podía detenerlo, ya sean héroes o mortales, con el despertar de esa bestia, no debía de temer a nada.

– Me falta una luna llena y mi 2do hijo regresara a la vida, entonces, el **[Ragnarok]** al fin empezara, así que, espero estés listo, hermano mío, pronto, tu reino y los 8 restantes, llegaran a su final, solo, una noche de luna llena más – Dijo el hombre para darse la espalda y caminar de manera lenta y con una sonrisa en cara, mientras el viento acariciaba suavemente su rostro, con elegancia digna.

Entonces, el hombre desapareció de aquel lugar, como si se hubiera vuelto uno con el aire y se fuera junto al aire.

Pero en la tierra, una bestia había despertado, no solo de su largo petardo, sino también de su eterna prisión, con furia a quienes lo engañaron, con la fuerza para cazar a todo el que lo encerró, pero sin duda alguna, iba a empezar con el idiota cuya sangre seguía en su boca, en su olfato y en sus ojos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el camino a Milthur, tanto la carrosa que llevaba a Godou y a Leovardo, continuaba de manera constante y tranquila.

* * *

 _Parte. 2_

Acostado en la carrosa, debajo de una manta cálida, estaba un abrigado joven de negros cabellos, ese joven era Kusanagi Godou, quien por el cansancio del día, había caído rendido ante el poder de Morfeo, pero debido a unas cuantas cosas, su sueño estaba por terminar.

Empezando por el tiempo dormido, era obvio que debía de… "liberar" estrés en la presa, el 2do motivo era, un aromático sabor que hacía a su estómago gruñir como si fuera Chubaka, o incluso un dragón, todo por el hambre que había entrado.

Había otros motivos, pero sin duda, esas 2 mencionados, eran los que lo obligaron a abrir sus ojos y mostrar al mundo sus orbes como el caramelo.

Entonces levanto su cuerpo, de la cintura para arriba, observando su alrededor, una tierra tranquila que daba un hermoso aire a los ojos de las personas que lo vieran, en el cielo, un oscuro reino que era adornado por las brillantes y platinas estrellas, que le daban un encantador toque a todo y el que gobernaba el nocturno cielo, era la hermosa luna llena.

Godou quedo magnificado mientras miraba las estrellas, casi parecía hipnotizado con ellas, pero antes de poder continuar observando las estrellas infinitas del nocturno cielo, nuevamente aquel olor llamó su atención, aquel olor que lo obligo a despertar.

Bajo su vista, encontrándose con la silueta de Leovardo frente a una fogata y un poco de comida siendo calentada, la misma comida, la cual obligo a su despertar de hambre.

Leovardo al notar que Godou había despertado, sonrió con elegancia, a la vez que dijo – No temas, ven, la comida ya está lista – Y con esas palabras, Godou fue a donde se encontraba su compañero de viaje.

* * *

Tras un rato, Godou termino de comer la sopa que había preparado Leovardo, a la vez, solamente se quedaba quieto sentado frente a la fogata, pero eso se volvió ligeramente aburrido, no es que hubiera muchas formas de entretenerse en aquel lugar.

Godou tras unos minutos, se paró y se estiro, mientras miraba a sus alrededores, notando el hermoso bosque donde se encontraba y una idea le paso por la cabeza, algo que podía ayudarlo a distraerlo un poco.

– Voy a caminar un rato por el bosque – Dijo Godou a su compañero, el cual volteo a ver a su compañero – Estar tanto tiempo sentado o acostado no es bueno para la salud, además, quiero ver si encuentro algo interesante – Mentiría si dijera que cierta curiosidad de aventurero no lo golpeaba fuertemente en esos momentos.

– Ten cuidado, no es que en estas partes del bosque haya lobos o algo así, pero sería problemático si terminas perdiéndote, además, ten – Dijo mientras lanzaba un objeto, el cual Godou atrapo y miró un papel higiénico – Por si las moscas – Exclamo con una divertida sonrisa Leovardo.

Godou puso una sonrisa irónica en su cara, entonces saco una pequeña mochila y guardo el papel en ese lugar, entonces, se preparó para explorar el bosque donde se encontraba y poder ver mejor aquel hermoso paisaje.

* * *

Caminando por el bosque sin ninguna preocupación, Kusanagi Godou con total calma miraba todo a su alrededor, desde los árboles que había en ese lugar, hasta pequeños animales, algunos solo de reojo, como las ardillas que estaban en la cima de los árboles, los conejos que rápidamente se esconden en sus madrigueras, algunos más raros como un ciervo, era pequeño y no un adulto, pero realmente estaba sorprendido de verlo.

Ciertamente la paz que habitaba en ese lugar era muy relajante, provocando una sonrisa en el rostro del joven, el cual caminaba tranquilamente sin ninguna preocupación, pero antes de poder continuar…

 _[AUUUUUUUU]_

Un aullido, el hermoso sonido de un aullido resonó en el bosque, pero sonaba cansado, herido y débil.

 _[Auuuuuuuuu]_

Otra vez volvió a sonar, pero esta vez más débil que antes.

Godou entonces camino donde escucho el sonido del aullido, con la clara intención de ver que era lo que aullaba, no podía ser un lobo después de todo, según Leovardo no estaban sino hasta más profundo del bosque.

Y aunque cualquier persona común y corriente hubiera salido corriendo al enterarse de la existencia o posibilidad de un lobo, saldría corriendo ignorando al animal salvaje, Godou era diferente y quería buscar al responsable.

Pero mientras caminaba decidido, algo paso…

 _[CAER][TOCAR][CAER]_

Los ojos de Godou se abrieron con sorpresa entonces, pues de la nada, frente a sus ojos, nieve caía, una pequeña cantidad de nieve bajaba del cielo, el frío era mayor y sobre todo, el camino poco a poco se tornaba de un hermoso y puro blanco.

Godou estaba fascinado ante lo que sus ojos le mostraban, era algo realmente hermoso y único, pero en la cercanía, aquel ruido que perseguía se volvió a escuchar, aquel aullido que sonaba débil y ahora cercano, obligando a Godou a recordar porque había avanzado a esta parte del bosque en 1er lugar.

Tras unos pasos más, observo detrás de unos arbustos y unos árboles el causante de los aullidos, observando al animal que no debía de estar presentes, un **[Lobo]** , un hermoso lobo de un pelaje tan blanco como la nieve misma.

Acostado en el suelo blanco de nieve, su cuerpo era el de un lobo joven, como ya se había descrito, todo su pelaje era de un blanco puro, su nariz negra y sus ojos, unos exóticos ojos dorados que habían hipnotizado a Godou, sus afilados colmillos y sus garras que parecían navajas bien afiladas, el cual estaba atado por las piernas y parte del cuerpo con una soga.

El animal miraba con frustración aquel pedazo de cuerda que lo apretaba, pero no podía quitárselo, provocando incapacidad para el bello animal.

Godou no tolero ver eso, por lo tanto, se acercó un poco al área donde estaba el lobo, el cual al escuchar el movimiento de un ser vivo, alzo su cabeza y miró a quien se acercaba, un humano de cabellos negros, entonces mostró sus afilados dientes y empezó a gruñir, en forma de demostrar su desagrado ante el ser humano.

Godou se detuvo, delante de él había uno de los depredadores más peligrosos del mundo, su tamaño de cerca era anormal, era casi tan grande como un Oso, pero Godou estaba fascinado, el animal demostraba algo que nunca había visto en otros animales en su vida, un aura de esplendor, tan conmovedora y hermosa.

Los orbes color caramelo de Godou con los dorados orbes del lobo se miraban fijamente, Godou camino 4 pasos y el lobo volvió a gruñir, demostrando su disgusto con el acercamiento del humano, pero Godou no se dejó intimidar.

Aun cuando el lobo gruñía ante el acercamiento de Godou, este ignoro eso y camino hasta quedar a escasos centímetros, unos 12 o 9 centímetros más o menos.

Nuevamente ambos se vieron a los ojos, Godou se agacho y quedo en una posición de seiza, mientras miraba al lobo.

– Estas herido, déjame ayudarte – Dijo Godou, sabía que era posible que el lobo no lo entendiera, pero sabía que para acercarse a un animal salvaje y más un depredador, debía calmarlo primero, pero si el lobo pensaba que iba a atacarlo, entonces no podría acercarse mucho – No te haré daño, déjame ayudarte – Decía Godou mientras estiraba la mano a donde el lobo.

El animal con bello esplendor, miró la mano de aquel humano, su voz sonaba tranquila y amable, el lobo miró su mano, sus colmillos aún eran visibles, manera de demostrar que no confiaba en el humano.

Nuevamente la mirada a los ojos del otro comenzó, con ambos lados dispuesto a hacer entender su mensaje a la otra parte.

Godou lentamente se movió dificultosamente en forma de Seiza, mientras el lobo miraba a sus ojos, y en tan solo 2 segundos, Godou estaba a 2 centímetros de poder tocar al lobo.

Su mano estaba delante del lobo, el cual bajo su cabeza, dándole a entender a Godou que había derrotado a su rival.

Godou con cuidado y delicadeza, acarició al lobo y se dio cuenta de algo – "Su pelaje… es frío" – Pensó con asombro Godou, acariciaba más y más al hermoso animal delante de él, el cual cerro los ojos, mientras sentía una cálida mano en su costado, la cual se movía suavemente, cosa que empezaba a agradarle.

– Bien, ya que parece que no me morderás – Diciendo Godou con una ligera sonrisa, su mano pasó del costado de aquel hermoso lobo blanco a la cuerda que estaba atrapando sus piernas y su cuerpo.

El lobo al no sentir la calidez en su cuerpo y que sus instintos le advirtieran de algo, alzo la vista y miró al joven humano, el cual estaba desatando la cuerda que lo sostenía, entonces logro retirarla de su cuerpo y el lobo se paró y corrió un poco.

Observo su cuerpo, era libre de aquella molesta cuerda, el animal se miraba feliz de ser libre una vez más, causando una sonrisa en el joven que había salvado al animal.

Godou entonces se paró y se preparaba para ir de regreso con Leovardo y poder descansar hasta la llegada del día y de esa manera poder continuar con su viaje a las tierras de Milthur y en búsqueda de aquel importante artefacto que tanto deseaba el amigo de su abuelo que Ichirou revisara.

Al dar los 1ros pasos…

– Woof – Un ladrido sonó en su espalda, Godou al girar, observa al hermoso lobo de blancos pelajes mirándolo – Woof, grrr Woof, Woof grrr Woof – Decía el lobo, pero Godou tenía una sonrisa en su cara.

Nuevamente, humano y depredador se miraban a los ojos, los intensos y dorados orbes como la luz del sol contra los ojos color caramelo, ambos en una batalla que no pensaban perder pasara lo que pasara.

Ambos se miraban fijamente, sin perder los ojos de su adversario.

* * *

Leovardo se encontraba esperando a su compañero, quien ya había tardado en su paseo nocturno, pero para no molestar su privacidad, por lo tanto, decidió quedarse esperando a su llegada, si tardaba más, entonces iría a buscarlo y ver que lo entretenía tanto.

Pero en lo que pensaba, notó como nieve empezaba a caer, lo que lo sorprendió, más cuando algo se había movido en unos arbustos cercanos, cosa que no le daba buena espina, por lo que entro a la carroza y busco entre los diversos objetos algo que fuera útil en contra de un depredador muy peligroso.

Aunque negaba un poco esa opción al saber que en las cercanías a la ciudad, no había un solo animal lo suficientemente tonto como para acercarse y terminar por ser cazado, pero como una sabia persona dijo un día, mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Con un palo de madera, espero y de aquel arbusto salió aquel joven de negros cabellos, calmando a Leovardo, pero entonces, siguiéndolo en su espalda, un hermoso lobo de blanco pelaje.

Aquel lobo, era el animal más hermoso que Leovardo había visto jamás, pero a su vez, demostraba el miedo al ver a ese animal, pero Godou al notarlo sonrió con nerviosismo.

– Espera, no nos hará daño – Dijo Godou a Leovardo con calma – Cuando fui a pasear, lo encontré con una soga entre sus piernas y parte de su cuerpo, entonces lo ayude, pero está muy débil y cuando trate de irme, él no me dejaba, entonces creí que, no quería que me fuera y lo dejara solo a su suerte y poniendo su vida en peligro – Dijo Godou tratando de explicar a Leovardo la presencia del lobo blanco.

– Ya veo – Dijo el hombre caucásico mientras acariciaba su barba y pensaba – Bueno, mientras no nos lastime está bien, no soy un hombre de corazón negro como para abandonar a un animal herido a su suerte si puedo evitarlo – Dijo Leovardo a su compañero aceptando llevar al lobo.

– Gracias – Dijo Godou a Leovardo, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros.

* * *

 _Parte. 3_

La semana había pasado ya, fue un largo viaje, donde la nevada no termino, cada día y cada noche, la blanca nieva continuaba cayendo del cielo, mientras que la carroza avanzaba con 2 personas en su espalda y uno de sus depredadores, pero el lobo no atacaba a los alces o los miraba para nada.

Ahora mismo, aquel hermoso lobo estaba recostado sobre las piernas de Godou, aquel humano que lo había cuidado tras las heridas con aquella molesta cuerda, era un simple humano, pero había sido ayudado por él, por eso mismo, se encontraba en ese lugar.

En el área del conductor, Leovardo miraba a la cercanía, la entrada de un pueblo, obviamente Milthur, lo que causo una sonrisa en su cara, una semana de tranquilo viaje en carroza y la llegada de su destino había terminado.

Los alces llegaron a la entrada de la ciudad, donde se detuvieron por orden de Leovardo, entonces miró dentro de la carreta – Por fin llegamos a Milthur – Informo el apuesto hombre a su joven compañero.

– Ya veo – Dijo Godou mientras hacía que aquel lobo que lo seguía se parara, entonces junto con él bajo de la carroza, donde se estiro y miró a su alrededor con paz – Es un hermoso pueblo – Dijo Godou al mirar aquel lugar, desde las casas sencillas done las personas vivían hasta la naturaleza pura de aquel lugar, entonces notó como a su lado se encontraba aquel caucásico hombre que lo guío a tan hermoso pueblo – Ha sigo un placer viajar con usted, Leovardo-san, sería bueno que nos viéramos en otra ocasión – Dijo Godou con una sonrisa en su cara.

– Efectivamente – Dijo Leovardo devolviendo la sonrisa – Bueno, tengo que llevar esto a la zona prometida, ten un buen viaje durante este tiempo, Godou – Dijo el hombre antes de regresar a la zona de conductor y hacer a los alces continuar.

Godou entonces miró todo el lugar, ahora debía de encontrar el lugar donde se encontraba el amigo de su abuelo y obtener aquella reliquia, entonces podría continuar su regreso a Japón o incluso ir directamente a Alemania y darle aquella cosa a su abuelo y liberarse de diversos problemas futuros.

Por lo tanto, con la nota del hogar donde se encontraba el amigo de su abuelo, Godou se dirigió a aquel lugar acompañado de aquel lobo que no lo dejaba solo.

* * *

– Así que Ichirou no pudo venir eh, bueno, al menos un Kusanagi recibirá esto – Dijo una persona con una amable y suave voz.

En una casa sencilla, la cual estaba cerca de la entrada del pueblo, era el lugar donde el amigo del abuelo de Godou se encontraba viviendo, entonces Godou llegó a ese lugar y le explico todo al amigo de su abuelo.

Ahora, Godou había sido invitado a sentarse mientras buscaba el objeto que se llevaría, quedando con él sentado en una mesa y aquel lobo de blancos pelajes detrás de él, acostado tranquilamente, mientras que, buscando aquel extraño objeto estaba el amigo de Ichirou Kusanagi.

Un hombre mayor de unos 55 años, quien tenía un cabello blanco por las canas y una tez ligeramente bronceada, unos ojos de un color negro claro, un rostro que demostraba confianza y amabilidad, además de portar un aura de seguridad, además de tener una barba de candado cerrada, usaba un traje abrigado, debido al frío de aquel lugar, con un pantalón y un suéter muy abrigados, aquel hombre era Jensaro Ivnaksok.

– Bueno, no se le puede hacer nada – Dijo mientras continuaba buscando, hasta que – Lo encontré – Dijo Jensaro mientras sacaba un objeto cubierto por una tela blanca – Este es el objeto que quería que viera tu abuelo – Dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

Entonces, puso aquel objeto en la mesa y le quito la tela, mostrando una roca en forma de un colmillo de un animal, pero uno muy grande, pero tenía extraños tallados en un lado, cosa causo curiosidad en Godou y si lo pensaba bien, le llegaba una duda.

– Mi abuelo fue un maestro de Folclore Japonés cuando era más joven, a su vez, había viajado a muchos países por lo mismo, buscando cosas relacionadas con Japón, pero es obvio que esto no es Japonés, esto diría que es Alemán o incluso de la antigua Suecia, de los tiempos de los Vikingos, entonces, porque quiere que los vea mi abuelo – Pregunto Godou a Jensaro, el cual sonrió con amabilidad.

– También pensé en esos casos, pero cuando le pregunte a alguien, me dijo que no era Alemán moderno, sino, efectivamente de la edad de los Vikingos, pero no conozco a nadie que sepa esa lengua incluso hoy día, pero Ichirou es diferente, él conoce a tantas personas como hormigas en un hormiguero, por eso pensé, tal vez él sepa de alguien que pueda leerlo esto – Dijo Jensaro a Godou con una débil sonrisa en cara.

Godou entendía de lo que Jensaro hablaba, incluso él sabía que su abuelo conocía a todo tipo de personas debido a su gran habilidad social, entonces tomo el cuerno entregado y agradeció la estadía.

Jensaro negó y devolvió el agradecimiento, pues le estaba dando molestias a un joven como Godou.

Entonces Godou y el lobo se marcharon y caminaron por la cuidad de manera calmada y tranquila, con la intención de descansar en aquel hermoso pueblo 2 días y luego separarse y Godou regrese a su hogar en Japón así como el lobo con su manada.

Pero caminando unos minutos algo paso, un evento, un encuentro que cambiaría al mundo para siempre, un evento que indicaba problemas en la vida de Kusanagi Godou.

– Nach rechts stoppen jetzt – Dijo una voz suave y femenina en la espalda de Godou, quien volteo a ver a la dueña de esa voz.

Una linda niña se encontraba en su espalda, de la edad de su hermana, 14 años, de un lacio y hermoso cabello rubio como el más fino oro, una tez blanca y pura como la nieve que había en todo el pueblo, con unos ámbares ojos como los rayos del sol mismo, un rostro inocente y delicado como una princesa, tenía un aura muy elegante como una verdadera princesa o una mujer de las nieves, su delgado y pequeño cuerpo era tapado por un delgado suéter de un color blanco con los finales azules, su manga también contaba con un botón de oro, un pantalón blanco con rojo holgado y muy cálido y unas botas, era el traje que usaba la hermosa niña delante de él.

– Entregame dieses Objekt, sonst werde ich es mit Gewalt zu nehmen – Dijo la niña nuevamente en Alemán, pero Godou no podía entenderla.

– _Hello mi name is Godou Kusanagi_ – Se presentó el joven Japonés ante la hermosa niña delante de sus ojos.

– Así que no hablas Alemán – Dijo la pequeña niña hablando en Japonés – Entones lo diré en Japonés para que lo entiendas – Dijo la hermosa niña a Godou – Detente ahí mismo, entrégame ese objeto o lo tomare por la fuerza – Declaro la niña con una voz potente mientras señalaba a Godou, quien estaba confundido.

Y es así como, el inicio de un evento empieza, con aquel encuentro.

* * *

AFFTERWORD.

* * *

Y con esto acabo el capítulo de esta nueva historia, la cual, no es un Crossover sino una historia únicamente de Campione.

Como vieron o más bien leyeron, en esta historia Godou no va a Italia para entregar el grimorio de Prometeo a Lucretia, por ende, Godou no conoce a Verethragna o a Erika, en este caso, Godou va a un pueblo inventado entre Suecia y las Filipinas.

Sobre que dios será el que Godou derrote y asesine para convertirse en un Campione, eso lo diré en el siguiente capítulo, aunque creo que muchos pueden darse una ligera idea de quién puede ser el dios con mayor posibilidad de ser el sacrificio de Godou.

Sobre la historia, es básicamente, una historia paralela a la original, donde Godou debe de vencer a un dios y tomar su lugar como un Campione, pero en este caso, Erika no será quien lo introduzca.

Sobre las parejas, es Godou x Harem como la original.

Bueno, sin más que decir…

Nos leemos luego.


End file.
